The Ties That Bind Us
by MissingMommy
Summary: The Weasleys have always put family first because it's the ties that bind them together. :: Chapter 16: "I left you once, Perce. I won't leave you again." :: various family relations.
1. Mollyi and Charlie

"_In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons" – The Immortals_

It's the first time in years that the Burrow has housed all her children, but Molly doesn't use this time to celebrate. Instead, Molly sits in Arthur's favorite armchair, staring at the clock that hangs on her wall. Nine hands, all pointing at various places – travelling, home, hospital. Only one is constantly pointed at lost – Fred's.

Tearing her eyes away from the clock, she re-reads what she's written. Because everything has to be perfect for Fred; she will make sure it is. But, as she's reading through, tears come to her eyes and she glances back up to the clock.

"Mum," she hears someone say from behind her. "It's three in the morning. What are you doing still up?" Charlie asks. Taking the seat next to her, he watches her carefully.

She gives him a small smile. "Is it really three?" she inquires, avoiding Charlie's question.

He nods. But Charlie doesn't say anything else, because he knows that's not what she wants, that she'll talk when she's ready to. Instead, he sits in silence, watching her attempt to read whatever is in her lap before glancing back up at the clock, tears in her eyes. Before long, he realizes that she won't be getting any sleep that night, so he makes them both a cup of coffee.

Handing her a steaming cup of coffee just the way she likes it, Molly looks up at Charlie. "Thank you, dearie," she whispers, taking the cup from him. He sits down with his own cup, refusing to leave Molly by herself. "You are an angel, Charlie," she finally says, breaking the silence that he allowed to fall between them. "I'm not supposed to be burying him. He was supposed to bury me!" she finally cries out. And Charlie isn't sure how to make this better, make everything right again.

Charlie stands and wraps his mother in a hug, because that's the only way he knows how to comfort her. She lets the tears that she was holding back fall freely. "I know, Mum. It isn't fair that Fred died," he whispers. "But we have to live for him. He wouldn't have wanted us to be miserable the rest of our lives."

"I know," she replies, her voice broken by sobs.

Wiping the tears away, Charlie gives his mother a small smile. "We'll learn to live together," he assures her. "We'll live in his memory and we will make him proud."

Molly looks up with a watery smile. "I know we will," she agrees.

"It may be hard, but that's what everyone is here for. To help one another through this mess," he says, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Nodding, Molly detaches herself from Charlie's hug and takes her seat. Molly will do just that. She will live for Fred, because she won't let the pain and sorrow consume her. She's stronger than that.

**A/n – I am in no way, shape or form accountable for the direction this fic went. Charlie was mentioned and it was game over. And, from then on out, it took a life of its own. Not my fault!**

**This was written for both the Family Boot Camp challenge and the After the War competition. Therefore, this will be another collection revolving around any known Weasleys. **

**Prompt used: injustice. Well, it was more inspired by the prompt. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


	2. PercyAudrey

"It's all my fault," Percy whispers into the darkness. He's sitting up in the armchair facing the bed, watching Audrey stare at the ceiling, pretending to be sleeping. He's not even sure why he admits it to her; because nobody really knows how guilty he really feels about Fred's death. He really doesn't admit it because it just seems to make the guilt feel heavier on his heart.

Audrey sits up slowly and rests her back against the headboard. Staring at him, she doesn't even have to question what he is talking about because she's heard his screams at night. And she's woken him up from nightmares too many times to count.

"No, it wasn't," she says firmly because there's nothing else she can say. There's nothing she can do but try to assure him that he isn't the cause of his brother's death, that he shouldn't feel guilty. But she knows he'll never believe her, that he could never believe her.

His blue eyes flash dangerously. "For once, I wish people would stop lying to me and tell me the truth," he growls in frustration. Because that's all people can do, tell Percy it isn't his fault. But he knows it is. He's the one that distracted Fred in the middle of the fight. _He's the reason that Fred's dead!_

Audrey looks at him, her face completely neutral. "It was your fault, Percy. If you wouldn't have distracted him, Fred would still be alive," she tells him, her voice void of emotions. Reading his expression, Audrey knows he wasn't expecting her to tell him that. She lets her words sink in before saying anything else. "Was that what you wanted?"

He nods. "Yes," he answers. His voice cracks as he tries to contain his emotions. But he doesn't try to hide the lone tear that makes a path down his cheek. "It was."

"But it doesn't make you feel any better, does it?" she asks. When Percy shakes his head, she gives him a half-smile.

Audrey crosses the room and crouches in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Just because you think people should blame you for his death, doesn't mean they do. Because there's nothing either of you could've of done differently that would've saved his life. Everyone knows that," she whispers reassuringly. "But you know, Percy, the guilt you feel, that will never go away. You just have to learn to live with it."

Finally, Percy looks up, meeting her green eyes with his own blue. And Audrey sees the pain and sorrow in his eyes. There's so much self-destruction written in his eyes that they appear to be lifeless and it hurts her heart. "I don't think I can. It's overwhelming and painful. And I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Audrey doesn't let her eyes stray from his. "Guilt is irrational. I can't even begin to understand why you feel guilty, and I sure as hell can't tell you how you could even start to forgive yourself. That's something you need to figure out on your own. Nobody can help you with that."

"I know," Percy says softly, shifting his gaze away.

"But I can tell you that it'll get better. It gets easier every day," Audrey murmurs. "And, given enough time, it won't hurt anymore. There will be a day where you can think about him and not feel overwhelmingly guilty. But it'll take time, a lot of time."

Percy just nods in agreement. And he really hopes she is right, because this guilt is slowly killing him.

Audrey senses his hesitancy. So she bends down and kisses his hands that she still holds in her own before pulling him toward the bed. Wrapping her arms around his chest, Audrey can only hope that she can chase away Percy's nightmares tonight. Before she can drift off to sleep, she hears, "Thank you." It's then that she realizes just how much Percy needed to hear what she had to say.

**A/n – Prompt used: wrapping. **

**Thanks so much to kci47 who beta'd this for me.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


	3. Charlie

Charlie Weasley forgives in a heartbeat and without a second thought. He can't hold grudges against other people, regardless of what they might have done in the past. And he won't ever judge people on their actions and decisions. Because they always have reasons for the choices they make. And he's no arbiter.

It doesn't matter to him if certain people had committed murder before or had supported Voldemort in the war. He just _can't_ criticize their actions. Because he doesn't know the _reasons_ behind their decisions, it's not up to him to decide who is and isn't worthy of second chances and redemption.

Because he's no arbiter.

His mother tells him that's a good thing, while his friends tell him that's not. But their opinions don't matter to him because the way he forgives is something that he really can't change, not that he really wants to anyways. Life is easier for him without holding grudges or judging people.

So he makes his way through life, giving out second chances to strangers who probably don't deserve it; because, in Charlie's eyes, everyone deserves second chances and redemption. And he does nothing but provide them to people.

Because he's no arbiter.

**A/n – written for the 10 drabble, 10 topics challenge as well as the family boot camp (obviously).**

**Topic one: character exploration – Charlie Weasley. **

**Prompt: provide.**

**So many thanks to thefirstservant for beta-ing this for me and giving me a few great ideas. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


	4. Victoire and Fredii

Victoire Weasley is far more perceptive than her family gives her credit for. And sometimes, she wishes wasn't. Because the truth behind the bitter glances that her aunts and uncles unknowingly give her _hurts_.

They resent her and she knows it. She's the life that was given in place of Fred's. And it's not fair to anyone – especially her. She's not trying to take Fred's place, because she knows that she can't. She's _not_ Fred and will never be him. And she can only hope that one day they'll catch on to that fact, that they'll realize it.

It's not right that she has to bear the reminder of a war she didn't live through or be the reminder of the day her uncle died.

And the only person that understands the burden of it is Fred _the Second_. Because together, they're the only ones who know how it feels to be resented because of something they couldn't prevent. Together, they can hate the life that is theirs because of it.

But it's not like their family truly hates them or doesn't love them – because they do care about them; it's just that they are the reminders of what the war took from their family. And neither can escape it. They'll always be the reminders.

**A/n – written for the 10 drabbles, 10 topics and Family boot camp. Topic number 6: genre – angst.**

**Prompt used: catch.**

**Thanks a bunch to ladyoftheknightley for beta-ing this for me!**


	5. Arthur

Arthur Weasley lies helplessly on the floor. His body is slowly becoming cold from the amount of blood he's lost. His heart is pumping very quickly to accommodate his rapidly cooling body, allowing even more blood to escape his wounds. And the blood that rushes through his veins burn as the poison of the snake runs its course.

He's going to die soon if someone doesn't find him, but that's highly unlikely. He's alone in the Department of Mysteries, guarding it the best he can. And he's too weak to reach his wand which is _just_ out of his reach, so he can't even send for help.

There's absolutely no way he's going to survive this, he knows. He's not going to be saved this time. So he lies there, trying to control his breathing and thinks of Molly and his children. If he is going to go, he'd rather go thinking about something _happy_.

He hears footsteps, but quickly dismisses the idea. It's too late at night for anyone to be in the Ministry of Magic, much less the Department of Mysteries. "Arthur!" a voice calls out. It sound familiar, but he knows the blood lost is getting to his head already.

"Arthur!" the voice calls out again. It's feminine but he can't exactly place it. "Arth–" it starts to call again. "Oh, Merlin. Kingsley! I found him and he's seriously injured."

Even though he can't, he wants desperately to give a sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin_, he thinks to himself as the two figures come into view. Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt stand near his feet.

"What in the Merlin's name happened to you, Arthur?" Kingsley questions as he pulls out his wand to levitate him.

Arthur's sight becomes white and he loses consciousness.

**A/n – Sorry if I got anything wrong. Written for the 10 drabbles, 10 topics. Topic number 5: setting – Ministry of Magic. **

**Prompt: find.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing. **_


	6. Arthur and Charlie

**For HedwigBlack because we both love Charlie just so much. **

Charlie is seven when he sees a dragon for the first time and he knows immediately that he's in love. There is nothing that can compare to the sight; at least, not in his opinion. He stares up at the Liondragon with his blue eyes wide. The sun shimmers off the scarlet scales, making the dragon's body look as if it's on fire. And Charlie has never seen anything so beautiful.

From his left, Arthur watches his son with a smile on his face. Arthur had pulled some strings to be able to bring Charlie to the Reservation because Charlie has been expressing some interest in it lately. Arthur doesn't regret cashing in most of his favors because he's never seen Charlie's face light up quite as brightly as it is now.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" a new voice questions. Arthur turns around to greet the new person, but Charlie keeps his gaze on the dragon in front of him. "I'm presuming you are Arthur," the man says, offering Arthur his hand.

Arthur nods and shakes the proffered hand. "Yes."

Charlie says the first thing since he arrived. "I'm Charlie. What's the Liondragon's name?" he asks.

The man smiles at Charlie. "You sure know your dragons. His name is Zhuang. He came to the Reservation from China two years ago. The Chinese Reservation was having some difficulties with him and, seeming as we didn't have any Liondragons, we agreed to transfer him here."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Charlie tears his eyes away from the dragon and turns to the man. "But Liondragons don't have problems with sharing space. Why would the Chinese have issues with him?"

Raising his eyebrow, the man looks between Charlie and Arthur, impressed at Charlie's knowledge of dragons at a young age. But he answers Charlie's question anyway. "You're right; Liondragons aren't overly territorial, like most are. The Chinese were having issues with another dragon fighting with Zhuang. While Reservations try to take every precaution to avoid fights between dragons, occasionally some of them do attack one another and it can get pretty nasty."

"I read about that," Charlie informs him.

"Well, why don't we go look at a few other dragons that the Reservation takes care of?" the man offers.

Charlie's face lights up. "That would be great!"

Chuckling at the boy, the man leads Arthur and Charlie towards the gates. Upon entering, Charlie notices how large the Reservation is.

"This is the largest Reservation for the protection and study of dragons in the world. There are seven species of dragons here. Tamers are assigned at least one species to care for; though, most interact with all of them during their time here. Each of the species are kept in different areas, and sometimes individual dragons are kept away from the rest of their species; that is to make sure that they don't cause harm to one another," the man informs both Arthur and Charlie as they walk through.

"Do Dragon Tamers actually _touch_ the dragons?" Charlie asks.

Nodding, the man answers, "Yes. That's what makes Dragon Taming such a dangerous job and career. There is a very high chance of being burned, hit or even killed by a dragon."

As they pass the habitat of a metallic silver dragon, Charlie stops and stares at it for a while. He looks up at his guide. "What dragon is this?"

"Ukrainian Ironbelly. This dragons' brother is the dragon protecting Gringotts," he replies easily. "They are the largest breed in the world."

"Can I touch one?" Charlie asks, his eyes pleading. "Please," he adds. He looks between his father and the guide.

Arthur barely keeps the shock off his face. "I don't think that's allowed on a tour, Char," he informs his son, leaning down to whisper in his ear softly. "Besides, I'm sure your mother would have my head if I allowed you to." Raising his voice so the guide can hear him, Arthur says, "Thank you for the tour."

Charlie's face falls as he says his thanks. He follows his father out of the Reservation. He is silent the entire way back. But as the cityscape comes into view, Charlie finally says something. "Dad?" he questions. Once he has Arthur's attention, he continues. "I'm going to work with dragons when I'm older!"

Smiling, Arthur ruffles his hair affectionately. "I know, son."

**A/n – written for the Family Boot Camp: Weasleys. Prompt used: cityscape.**

**Thanks to Budapest All Over Again for beta-ing. **


	7. PercyAudrey and PercyOliver

You shouldn't be doing this. Because it's _wrong._ You know it is.

But you can't bring yourself not to go through with it now. So, you stand in the front of the church that is entirely _her_ and pretend that this is what you whole-heartedly want to do, even if it isn't. Because there's a small part of you that just doesn't want to go through with it, that doesn't want to marry her. But she's a lovely girl and you _do_ love her.

You stand in front of the preacher with your oldest brother by your side as your best man. And it feels wrong to have him standing there instead of the person that _should_ be there. But you couldn't bring yourself to ask him to stand next to you, because even you know that it's _wrong_ to ask the man you love with all your heart to be your best man while you marry a girl that you only love with half of your heart. Hell, you couldn't even bring yourself to invite him, because it's still wrong.

Fidgeting with your tie, you push all thoughts of him out of your head. You shouldn't be thinking about him when you're about to marry her. _It's wrong_. So, you let your eyes sweep the crowd of family and friends. It distracts you for a while.

Then the wedding march sounds and the guests all rise, turning to face the door. And for half a second, nerves hit you. But they quickly go away when you spot her for the first time, because you've forgotten how to breathe.

She looks gorgeous. Her white dress clings to her slim body in all the right places, making her curves more noticeable. Her blonde hair is falling freely around her face. She's wearing a bright smile that makes her murky green eyes stand out. You feel a jab in your side from your brother that reminds you to breathe again. A smile crosses your face and you think that she's just as beautiful as she was the first time you met her.

Her father places her hand in yours and you both face the preacher. As the preacher begins the ceremony, you finally feel like you're making the right decision. Because you do love her and she does make you happy.

You repeat after the preacher. "I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

After you finish, you slide the simple silver ring on her finger, forever promising yourself to her.

Then the preacher asks the cliché saying: "If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And for moment, you wish he would. A tiny part of you wants him to say that he still loves you like you love him, that you shouldn't marry her because of it. But he doesn't know you're even getting married, therefore he can't object. You feel extremely guilty at that thought. You _really_ shouldn't be thinking about him when you're nearly married to her. It's still wrong and unfair to her. The part of you that isn't in love with him is thankful that nobody objects.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher says. And you kiss her, forever condemning her to live with only half of your heart, even if she doesn't know it.

**A/n – I have no idea why there aren't any names throughout. For family boot camp: Weasleys. Prompt used: object. Also, this is rather similar to Asymmetry by my other half, Someone aka Me. I did get permission to write this like that. We honestly can help that Harry and Clara are usually on the same page. **

**A million thanks to kci47 for beta-ing this for me!**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing.**_


	8. Bill and Lily Luna

Bill walks into the living room of the Burrow, looking for his youngest child and only son, Louis. But what he finds instead is Lily siting on Arthur's lap, listening to him read a story. When Lily looks up, she immediately buries her face in Arthur's chest and starts to visibly shake.

Putting a comforting arm around Lily, Arthur meets Bill's eyes. "It's okay, sweetie," he says soothingly. "It's only Uncle Bill." But Lily still doesn't calm down.

Bill's face falls slightly as he understands why Lily is acting this way. He nods at his father and disappears from the room. From the kitchen, he can hear his father whisper to Lily. And a part of his heart breaks.

All of the children have had a tough time adjusting to the scars that line his face, but Lily is the only one who's completely terrified of him. She hides whenever he comes into the room and only comes out when he's gone.

"Oh, hello, dear! Louis is outside playing with Lucy," Molly informs him as she places a kiss on his cheek. When she pulls back, she notices his defeated look. "What's the matter?" He glances towards the living room, and she immediately understands. "She still hasn't come around?"

He shakes his head. "It's gotten worse. She hides every time I come in a room. And I don't know how to get her not to be afraid of me."

"She's four, Bill. She's still scared of the monsters under her bed. She'll outgrow it, just like the others did," she says, patting his cheek comfortingly. "Have a little faith."

"I hope you're right," he whispers. He sighs and goes to collect his son.

.

Bill is sitting in the living room of the Burrow, talking quietly with George. In the kitchen are their wives, and their children are outside playing. But George falls silent in the middle of a sentence. Bill turns to face what George is staring at.

Before Bill can say anything, he finds his lap full of a seven-year-old girl. Lily hugs him tightly. Smiling, he wraps his arms around the girl and places a kiss atop her flaming hair.

"Mummy told me about your scars," Lily announces. "And how you got them."

Bill has never been happier, because he no longer sees fear in the girl's eyes. He'll have to remember to thank Ginny later.

.

Meeting up with his sister and brothers at the train station, he can hardly believe that he's actually sending his youngest off to school. The youngest three of the family are starting their first year at Hogwarts, and Bill wouldn't miss it for the world.

Ahead of him, he can hear some of Lily and Louis' conversation. "Of course I'll be in Gryffindor, Louis. Don't be silly. I've never been afraid of anything in my life," Lily claims with an eye roll.

Bill chuckles at the lie. But Lily was too young to remember her fear of him, so he doesn't say anything. When she hugs him goodbye, he kisses the top of her head. "You'll do fine in any house, Lily. Your mum and dad will be proud of you regardless of where you are sorted."

"Thanks, Uncle Bill," she answers. He hugs his own son and whispers those words in his ear. He sees the way both Lily and Louis' eyes light up at them.

.

It's later that night when he receives an owl from his son, informing him of his place in Hufflepuff. If Bill's being honest, it doesn't surprise him that Louis is a Hufflepuff like his sister, Dominique. What does surprise him is the letter he gets from Lily.

_Uncle Bill,_

_Are you sure mum and dad will still be proud of me? I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin._

_Lily_

Quickly, he writes her reassurance. Harry and Ginny might be shocked, but he knows that they'll still be proud of her, because he surely is.

.

Bill slips into the backroom of the church, where Lily is standing, waiting for her cue to take the most important walk of her life.

"Uncle Bill," Lily says, relief evident in her tone. To hide it, though, she quickly adds, "Aren't you supposed to be seated already?"

"Yes," he answers. He takes her hand and twirls her, to get a better look at her, like he had done with all the girls in the family. "You look beautiful," he assures her. "And he will be speechless."

The twinkle of fear in her eyes disappears as she smiles a wide, breath-taking smile at his praise. "Thank you," she whispers softly. She kisses his cheek. "You better go. Dad and I will be out in a moment."

He disappears out the door with a smile on his face.

.

He's forgotten how old he is. But when he sees his grandchildren and the grandchildren of his siblings, reality hits him hard. Even the three youngest are all grown up and have children of their own.

"Uncle Bill," Lily greets him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for watching Lorelai for me. Mum and Dad were busy, and I'd be damned if I let Al or James watch her. They might corrupt her or something."

Chuckling at that, Bill holds his hands out for Lily to hand him her four-year-old daughter. However, Lorelai hides her face into Lily's shoulder. And Bill's heart breaks at the scene that's so familiar to one years ago.

"I don't know why she's acting like this," Lily says apologetically, trying to get Lorelai from hiding. "She's usually more open."

Bill smoothed Lorelai's strawberry blonde hair down. "She's scared of me," he finally replies. "Like you were when you were her age. Terrified of the scars on my face."

Lily looks up at Bill with her brown eyes filled with sadness. "Oh, Uncle Bill. I'm sorry."

Giving her a small smile, Bill informs her, "Your mum told you a story when you were old enough to understand. She told you how I got the scars." He smiles fondly at the memory. "It'll take her time to get over her fear, but she will. No need to worry. But for now, I'll get Fleur to watch Lorelai. Vicki, Dom and Louis are hiding their children to insure Fleur doesn't spoil them rotten."

Lily laughs at that. And before she leaves, she hugs him tightly. "You're the best, Uncle Bill."

**A/n – this was written for Family boot camp (Weasleys). Prompt used: claim. Also written for the Weasley relationships comp where I got Bill and Lily Luna.**

**A huge thanks to Pam (cherryredxx) who not only beta'd this for me, but is pretty dang awesome. This fic wouldn't be nearly as good without her help.**


	9. Bill and Charlie

**Pairing: Bill and Charlie**

**Prompt: blackmail**

A few things you'll need to know before reading this: My headcanon has Charlie as gay. Bill and Charlie share a room. This is set at the end of Charlie's 5th year and Bill's 7th.

.

Bill walks into the bedroom that he shares with his brother, Charlie, to put up his books and head outside to play Quidditch with his younger siblings. To Bill surprise, Charlie is laying on the bed, a book in his hands, staring off into space. "You know, if you're going to pretend to read, you should be looking at the book, not into space," Bill informs him as he takes a seat on his own bed.

Charlie gives him a sheepish look, and closes the book. He moves to sit cross-legged at the head of his bed. Bill gives him a skeptical look, but waits for Charlie to confide in him what's bothering him.

Becoming impatient quickly, Bill moves to the spot at the end of Charlie's bed. "So what's bothering you?" he asks gently, almost coaxing it out of him. Charlie isn't ready to talk yet, though.

Bill allows the silence to hang in the air. Finally, Charlie looks up and meets Bill's eyes. All Bill can see is the fear there and it makes him worry, because Charlie's never looked at Bill like that before. "Promise me you'll keep an open mind," is all Charlie says.

"You know I will," Bill replies immediately. But he knows that's not what Charlie's looking for, so he quickly adds, "Promise."

Charlie nods. And then he hesitates for a moment. "When did you first realize you were attracted to a girl?" he asks.

The question doesn't surprise Bill in the least. Charlie has a particular way of skirting around an answer, and Bill has just become used to it. Though, he's not exactly sure where Charlie's heading with the conversation. But he won't deny Charlie his answer. "Fourth year. Why?"

Pulling his knees up, Charlie rests his head on them. And he sighs. "I don't think I like girls like that," he whispers.

From the way Charlie's curled up on himself, Bill can tell that he's terrified of what his reaction will be, and that it took a lot of bravery to even admit it to him. "Are you sure?" he asks. Then he realizes how harsh that answer sounds, like he will never accept Charlie if he's anything but heterosexual. "I don't mean it like that, Char," he whispers as Charlie looks away.

Charlie looks back at him, hurt still in his eyes. "I'm sure. I don't feel _anything_ towards girls," he admits softly. "And it's not like I haven't tried either." He looks down again, unable to meet Bill's eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Bill moves to wrap his arm around Charlie, attempting to comfort him. "Nothing's wrong with you, Char. Don't ever think that," he scolds lightly.

Charlie nods, but Bill has a feeling that he doesn't actually believe that nothing's wrong with him.

"Are you into…" Bill trails off, unable to complete his sentence. But he's thankful that Charlie understood what he was trying to ask.

Charlie tilts his head. "I think so," he admits. "I mean no straight guy would think about their Quidditch captain like I do." His voice is steady as he says that but the famous Weasley blush overtakes his cheeks.

Bill just nods. "Being gay is alright, Char. Nothing's wrong with you. And I'm sure Mum and Dad would accept you no matter what," he says encouragingly. It reminds him of how he told Charlie to follow his heart and become a Dragon Tamer at the beginning of September.

However, Charlie shakes his head. "I'm not telling them. Besides, I'd rather not have the twins blackmail me with this information," he whispers.

Bill doesn't think it's the right choice, but he doesn't argue. "If that's what you want. I won't tell," he replies. "Just as long as you're not too hard on yourself for being different. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Charlie nods. "I'll try."

"Good. Now, I was going to play Quidditch with our brothers. Do you want to join?" Bill asks, shifting away from Charlie to get his things.

"Sure," Charlie says, pulling himself away from his bed. As they head downstairs, Charlie smiles. "Thanks, Bill."

"Anytime, Char."

**A/n – this is also for the snake and ladders challenge where I had to write about Bill, who just wouldn't work with me.**

**So many thanks to Sylvia for beta-ing this for me! **


	10. Rose and Hugo

**Pairing: Rose and Hugo**

**Prompt: caring**

A few things you need to know. One: Ron died from an Auror attack. Two: this has nothing to do with the fact that I dislike Ron's character. Three: Rose is a sixth year Ravenclaw, Hugo is a fourth year Gryffindor, and Louis is a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"_But It'll Never Work"_

Hugo sits in the dark of the Ravenclaw tower; he might not be clever enough to get inside, but he knows Rose will come out soon enough. He curls into himself, preparing for a long wait. She's been cooped up inside her house tower for nearly a week now, and it's starting to worry Hugo.

Louis says that she refuses to do anything but sleep, which isn't like Rose at all. She takes everything in strides, with a smile on her face. But he needs her to know that he's there for her, now more than ever.

Louis finds Hugo in the small corner, still waiting for Rose, at half past midnight. "Merlin, Hugo. Have you been out here all night?' Louis asks. The moonlight illuminates his features, and Hugo can see the frown on his face.

Nodding, Hugo stands to full height. Even at fourteen, Hugo stands inches taller than Louis' lithe frame. "I was waiting for Rose. I figure she's bound to get hungry sometime," he replies. "Could you tell her I'd like to see her?"

Louis' frown deepens. "I will, but I'm not sure how much good it'd do. She has hardly comes out of her dorm since…" he trails off, trying not to upset Hugo.

"I know," Hugo nods. "That's why I want to talk to her. What she's doing is going to make her sick. I already lost my dad; I don't want to lose her too!" His voice is strained and hoarce, and he blinks back tears.

Pulling the taller boy into a hug, Louis feels Hugo immediately relax against him. "You're worried about her, and I understand that; we're all worried about her. But it's her way of coping," he says gently. When Hugo tried to protest, Louis silences him. "I told you I'd get Rosie and I will. I just want you to remember that she has her own way of coping, just like you do."

Hugo makes a sound of agreement and watches Louis disappear inside his common room. As much as he wants to slump back against the wall, he doesn't. He doesn't want to appear weak while trying to comfort Rose. One of them had to be strong, after all.

His head snaps up at the sound of the door opening. There stands Rose, looking a little worse for wear. Red rings rim her chocolate eyes and dry tears streaks are present on her cheeks.

"Louis said you weren't going to leave until I saw you," Rose states, her voice rough from crying.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a week," Hugo points out. When Rose doesn't say anything, he gives her a half-hearted smile. "I'm sure you're hungry. Fancy a trip to the kitchens with me?"

"I'm not really hungry right now," she replies. "But thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time?"

Hugo has known that trying to comfort her would never work properly because she hates being lied to. So before she can disappear back to her dorm, Hugo pulls her into a hug. "I know I can't make the hurt go away, but I do know what you're feeling. Losing dad is hard, but we have to continue on, to make him proud of us," he whispers. But the time he finishes speaking, tears are openly falling down his face, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away.

A sob emits from Rose and Hugo instinctively hugs her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I've been acting so selfish lately."

"It's okay," he murmurs. But she won't believe him. He's just a boy – what does he know? For now, though, Rose continues to cling to her crying brother. One of them has to be strong, after all.

**A/n – no I have no reason why this is angsty, or why Rose shut herself off. And I have no control over Louis' appearance. He wanted to be in the story…And it's not even like headcanon for Louis, at all. *scratches head* I don't know. **

**Also written for the stretch your limits comp – killer: write about a character/pairing given, with the first line and title from Ami. **

**So many thanks to Sylvia for beta-ing this for me. She's a real dear! **


	11. Charlie ii

**Pairing: Charlie**

**Prompt: wisdom**

**Word count: 513**

It's a test that every Dragon Tamer has to pass, and it's one that Charlie feels confident that he'll pass. On their first day of training, each new recruit must stand completely bare in front of their dragon of choice.

Dragons are prideful creatures and they can tell the measure of a man just by looking them dead in the eyes. And that is why every Dragon Tamer must complete this task – to see if the dragons deem them worthy. Charlie stands in front of the Hungarian Horntail, without the protective gear that he should have on being this close to a dragon.

The logical part of Charlie's mind knows that the Reservation would never endanger their recruits purposefully, that he'll be protected if the dragon doesn't take a liking to him. But his body tenses and his hands slightly shake because he is nervous. Because what if the dragon doesn't take to him? His whole life has been about dragons and he doesn't know what he'll do if the Hungarian Horntail doesn't see anything worthy in him.

He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. Looking up, Charlie studies his chosen breed. The Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous breed of dragons, but, to him, it's also the most beautiful. The female sixty feet in front of him is utterly gorgeous. Her pure black scales shimmer in the light and the bronze spikes on her head nearly glow.

But there's something in her yellow eyes that Charlie finds amazing. There's a kind of wisdom that only comes with the years lived, and a fierce loyalty that is boiling below the surface. As he meets her eyes, he finds that he doesn't want to look away because he's intrigued.

Suddenly, the dragon moves closer. And as much as he doesn't want to, he flinches. He wants to reach for his wand, but he knows that any quick movements would cause the dragon to act because she would feel threatened. So he does his best to cover his flinch and to regain his stature.

The dragon stares at him, meeting his blue eyes. She's searching his soul, and he knows it. He shivers as her eyes flicker back and forth because he's never been this open with anyone. He watches as the dragon tilts her head.

After several long moments, the dragon bows her head. Charlie suppresses a sigh of relief and bows slowly to her, careful not to make any sudden movements. When he comes up from his bow, he's wearing a smile. He waits a few more seconds as a trained Tamer comes to help him out of the danger zone.

As he's walking home that night, he wonders what the dragon saw in him, what she deemed worthy. But he can't deny the overwhelming relief that floods his body to know that the dragons believe him to be a man of honor, loyalty and pride. When he goes to work the next day, he knows that he has earned the respect of the dragons because the Hungarian Horntail deemed him worthy.

**A/n – also written for the one character comp, round two. Write 500 words without dialogue about Charlie and a given emotion that's never stated – vulnerable. **

**So many thanks to Sylvia, because otherwise there would extra words that don't belong. Thanks, love!**


	12. Bill and Charlie ii

**Pairing: Bill&Charlie**

**Prompt: concern**

For the one character comp. Write about Charlie's childhood (ages 3-10) and use at least three prompts. I used shadow, pretend and mess.

.

Nine year old Charlie lies in bed the night before September first. It's far too late to actually be awake. But to his right, Bill is pretending to sleep because he's too anxious. Charlie, however, is concerned about how the house is going to be without Bill there.

"Char?" Bill questions. His voice is low, as if their mother would bust through the door any second and give them a stern lecture about getting a proper night's sleep. "You still awake?"

"Yeah," Charlie replies, just as quietly. He turns over and makes out his brother's shadowy figure. Even in the dark, he can see his brother lift his blanket, and that's all the invitation he needs. Slipping out of his bed, he makes his way to Bill's bed, careful to miss all the mess and the creaky floorboards.

It takes a little wiggling to get situated, but they finally get comfortable, lying on their sides and facing each other. It's the comfort that Charlie needs and the support that Bill has been craving. And no words are actually needed, but Charlie hates silence.

"You'll write, won't you?" he asks. It's a foolish question because he knows Bill will; he just wants him to promise.

Bill nods. "Of course," he murmurs with a roll of his eyes. "'Sides, it's not really _that_ long. You've got Percy –," he starts to reassure Charlie, but he's interrupted by Charlie's snort, "– Fred and George, too. You won't be lonely. I bet you won't even miss me."

Charlie snorts again. "Like that would ever happen."

"I'm trying to be serious here, Char," Bill mutters, sounding slightly offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go on," he replies, grinning. But his grin disappears as he yawns.

Bill mimics him. "It's only a few months. And when I come back, you can tell me all the terror the twins got into and I'll tell you all about Hogwarts," he says. He yawns again, and closes his eyes. "Then in two years, you'll join me."

Charlie nods. His eyes flutters shut. "Sounds good." After a few seconds, he adds, "Night, Bill."

Before he slips into sleep, he hears, "Night, Char." And he knows everything will be alright.

**A/n – So many thanks goes out to Paula, who is not only a wonderful beta, but a lovely wife. If it wasn't for her encouragement and support for this particular piece, I doubt I would've posted it. Thanks, love!**


	13. Charlie and Ginny

For the One Character comp – "People can be more forgiving than you can imagine. But you have to forgive yourself. Let go of what's bitter and move on" – Bill Cosby, prompts: old, run, mirror.

For the Family Boot Camp with the prompt grasp.

.

With every stroke of comfort to his younger brother's hair, Charlie aches more than he ever has before. He aches with guilt and regret and the things that he cannot change. There's nothing he can do that can wash away those feeling, and Merlin knows he's tried. Merlin knows he has spent the last two months trying to make amends, trying to make the fact that he wasn't there _right_.

Carrying the weight of his family's grief on his shoulders is exhausting him – mentally, physically and emotionally. He hasn't slept properly in the past two months causing dark circles to form under his pained blue eyes. His clothes aren't fitting him anymore, either, because he doesn't have an appetite.

He can't even stand to look into the mirror anymore because he doesn't like what he sees. He sees a fool; he sees a deserter; but most of all, he sees a coward. He hid behind dragons while people – his family – were fighting a war he didn't _want_ to think was real. He wasn't there when they needed him, and he can't find it in himself to even find an ounce of forgiveness for himself.

He gives out forgiveness to others easily. He doesn't blame Percy for distracting Fred even though he knows Percy blames himself. He doesn't blame the Hogwarts student who let the Death Eaters in school, the same Death Eaters who nearly killed Bill. He doesn't blame Ron for standing up for what he thought was right, causing his family to go into hiding. And he certainly doesn't blame Ginny for sneaking back into Hogwarts to fight in the final battle.

Because they all knew what was worth fighting for. But him? He was a coward. And cowards don't deserve forgiveness.

He sighs, and looks down at Percy's sleeping form. Shifting Percy gently, he gets up and walks down the stairs as quietly as possible, avoiding the creaky steps. Once downstairs, he exits the house. The night is cool, and the stars are shining. He breathes a sigh of relief. Outside the house, he doesn't feel like he's about to be crushed under the grief. It's the closest he ever comes to forgiveness.

The door shutting behind him brings him out of his self-destructive thoughts. "Merlin, Char," his sister says as she approaches him. "It's awfully late for you to be out here."

He turns to look at her. Her red hair is pulled back in a braid and her shirt is oversized, but she reminds him the child that used to cling to his leg when he left for Hogwarts all those years ago. He gives her a smile. "I could say the same to you, Gin," he replies. "What are you doing out here?"

"Following you," she answers. Before he can say anything to her, she hugs him. It's an awkward hug as she's nearly a head shorter than him, but it causes him to give her an honest-to-God smile, not one of his forced ones, because he's been comforting everyone else; it's nice to have someone else initiate the comfort. "I've heard you go downstairs every night for the past two months. I wanted to know why you were going outside."

He hugs her a little tighter. "I'm just looking at the stars," he murmurs against her hair.

She breaks the embrace, moving backward so that she can look him in the eyes. As much as he wants to avoid her eyes, he doesn't. She tilts her head ever so slightly, considering his answer. She obviously doesn't believe him because she questions, "All night long?"

"No," he lies. "Just for a little bit," he adds on.

"Don't lie to me, Char. I hear you come out here once everyone is in bed, and I don't hear you come back in until it's nearly morning," she tells him sternly, putting her hands on her hips. In that position, he can't help but see the similarities between Ginny and his Mum. When he doesn't refute her comment, she gives him a sigh. "Do you even sleep?"

He nods. But she doesn't buy it. "In the past two months, how much have you actually slept?"

He rubs the back of his neck, considering lying to her. But he knows that she'll be angry at him if he does. So he adds up the hours and finally comes to a conclusion. "Less than a week," he replies. Even to his own ears, it sounds bad.

"Charlie!" she gasps, as if he doesn't realize how insalubrious his sleeping habits are. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I'm fine," he assures her, his voice full of promise. "I don't need to worry anyone."

Realization dawns on Ginny's face. "You feel guilty," she accuses him. She furrows her eyebrows as if she knows it but can't grasp the understanding. "Listen here, Charlie," she says sternly. "You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. There was nothing you could do, that any of us could do, to save Fred. Isn't that what you've been telling us?"

He nearly laughs at her antics of turning his own words against him. He ruffles her hair. "That is what I've been saying," he agrees. But he doesn't reveal how hard it is to actually follow his own advice, to forgive himself.

"Then why don't you practice what you preach?" she asks, genuinely curious.

He wants to tell her that it isn't as easy as he makes it sound. He wants to tell her that he doubts that he'll ever find peace with his regrets. He wants to tell her that doesn't believe his own words. There was something that he could've done, that he should've been there. And maybe if he was there, his brother wouldn't be six feet under. But he doesn't say any of it.

Instead, he says, "I'm working on it." And it's the truth. He's trying to work on it; he's trying to believe the words he whispers to his family when he dries their tears.

Ginny hugs him again. "You know, Charlie. You may blame yourself for not being around, but I don't. When it mattered, when everything was on the line, you came. You fought. You were there. And that's all we could ask for."

He looks down at the ground as tears sting the back of his eyes. "I wasn't there when Bill was attacked. I wasn't there when Percy and Dad got into that fight. I wasn't there when Ron embarked on a dangerous quest with Harry." His eyes snap up to meet Ginny's warm brown eyes. "I wasn't there, Gin. How can I ever make that alright?"

It's the first time he's ever voice that aloud, and it _hurts_ him. He feels a tear streak down his face, no matter how hard he tries to prevent it. He's not supposed to be breaking down. He's supposed to be strong because he doesn't have a right to break.

"Oh, Charlie," Ginny whispers. "I can tell you all day long that I forgive you. But you won't ever believe it until _you_ forgive yourself."

Though his tears, he gives her a smile. "When did you get so smart?"

She laughs but doesn't answer him. Instead, she takes his hand. "Come on. Let's go inside," she says, tugging him along.

She leads him into the house and to his bedroom that he shared with Bill. She silently strokes his hair, just like he had done with Percy's. And it soothes him.

Before he slips into the world of dreams, he mumbles, "Thank you."

**A/n – so many thanks to my beautiful wife, Paula, for beta-ing this for me. You're awesome, love! **


	14. Charlie, Dominique and Bill

Pairing: Charlie, Dominique and Bill

Prompt: professional (I used profession. Sue me)

For the one character challenge where I had to write something with Dominique and hold

.

Charlie knocks on the door to Shell Cottage, and waits patiently. He hears the sounds of his brother shuffling towards the door. Bill opens the door, his youngest daughter in his arms. Charlie takes in his appearance. He has bags under his eyes and his long hair is pulled back messily. But his eyes light up when he sees Charlie in his doorway.

"Charlie! I didn't know you were in town," he says. He gently bounces Dominique, but she won't stop crying. Bill looks slightly frustrated.

"You forgot already?" Charlie asks, a smile playing at his lips. "Here," he adds, holding out his arms. "I'll take her for a while." Bill gives Charlie a grateful look before passing Dominique into Charlie's arms. Upon nestling herself into Charlie's chest, Dominique stops crying. She looks up at Charlie with bright eyes, and gives him a smile.

Bill looks at him in disbelief. "How did you do that?" he demands. "I've been trying everything to get her to calm down."

Charlie gives him a grin. "She likes me better than you," he teases. "Isn't that right, Dom?" he coos at the girl he's holding in his arms. He takes a seat on the couch, and rests Dominique in between them. He picks up her feet and starts to move them, enticing a giggle from her. "Where are Fleur and Vicki?"

"Fleur took Vicki out. She didn't want Vicki to feel neglected because of Dominique. You know how two year olds are," Bill replies. "But Vicki's been pretty good with her. She gets upset when we tell her that she can't play with Dominique because Dominique is a baby."

Charlie nods. He covers his eyes, before uncovering them quickly. "Peek-a-boo." Dominique giggles and kicks her legs happily.

"Any kids in your future?" Bill asks, even though he knows the answer. Charlie isn't the settling down and having a family type; he never has been. But the way that he interacts with all the children in the family makes Bill wonder if Charlie even considers it a possibility.

Charlie shakes his head, causing his too-long hair to fall in his face. Dominique immediately reaches up to grab at it, but Charlie is slightly quicker. "With my chosen profession? No," Charlie answers in a slightly high voice. He gives the girl in his lap a grin. "Why would I want that when I can spoil my nieces rotten?" he asks. He tickles Dominique's belly. "Isn't that right, Dom?"

Bill watches as his brother continues to make her laugh. Charlie's always had a way with children. He gets up and leaves Charlie to entertain Dominique.

"Who's my pretty girl?" Charlie coos at her. She kicks her legs, which Charlie grabs and tickles. "That's right," Charlie praises. "You are." Dominique yawns and stretches her arms. Charlie picks her up in his arms again, bouncing her gently. Her bright eyes close immediately and it doesn't take long before she is sound asleep.

Charlie takes her to Bill, and switches her into Bill's arm. Once Bill returns from laying Dominique in her crib, Bill claps Charlie on the back. "You'd make a great father, if you ever wanted children."

He grins.

**A/n – So many thanks to Joanna for beta-ing this for me. **


	15. MollyArthur

For the family boot camp with the prompt: hard

For the ultimate pairing comp with the pairing Molly/Arthur and the prompt: "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go" – Taylor Swift (more inspired)

Word count: 413

.

She's been in the hospital more times than she can remember, tending to patients with the utmost kindness. And now, she's on the receiving end. The women that she knew all those years ago meet her stare with a sad look. "He's in room 209," and that's all she needs to hear before she's down the hallway.

She enters the room without knocking, and the scene before her takes her breath away. On the bed is Arthur. He's covered in bandages and his beautiful crystal eyes aren't open. And for a half a second, fear creeps into her heart, strangling it as slowly as possible. But it fades away as Arthur opens his eyes and smiles at Molly.

His smile is immediately followed by a grimace, reminding Molly why she's there. She puts her hands on her hips, and gives him a frown that is usually directed at their children. "What were you thinking?" she demands, her voice firm with anger and hurt.

He opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off. "Is this your idea of being careful? If you were exhausted, you should've contacted Dumbledore. Your life comes first, Arthur. It _has_ to come first," she asserts, but her voice cracks ever-so-slightly on the last sentence.

A tear rolls down her face. Arthur's eyes soften at the scene. As much as he wants to brush the tear away, he can't; instead, he reaches out, ignoring the fatigue and soreness in his arm, and takes her hand gently in his own. "I'm okay, Mollywobbles. I'm still here," he assures her gently.

She moves closer to him, resting her head on his bandaged chest. He says nothing of the pain that flares through his body when she does this. "I could've lost you," she sobs. Her body wracks with the force of her sobs, and all Arthur can do is smooth her hair down.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," he murmurs softly, fiercely. "I promise you that." When he says that, she glances up to meet his eyes. He can tell that she wants to tell him not to promise that because he doesn't know if he can keep it; but there's a bigger part of her that sighs in relief at the promise.

She gives him a small smile through the tears. "I love you," she whispers.

Without hesitation, he says, "I love you too. Always." And in that moment, Molly knows that Arthur will be alright.

**A/n – so many thanks to my lovely Paula for beta-ing this for me!**


	16. Percy and Oliver

For the Family boot camp – prompt used: seeing

For the Ultimate Drabble comp – pairing: Percy/Oliver, prompt used: inconsolable.

For the Andrea Gibson quote comp – "Do you think anger is a sincere emotion or just the timid motion of a heart trying to beat away its pain?"

Word count: 503

.

Oliver makes his way up the stairs of Percy's childhood home. It's been a while since he's been here, but he navigates through the home as if he's been living here all his life. He makes his way to the second floor landing and to Percy's bedroom. He knocks on the door, earning him a "Leave me alone."

It's a rough, scratchy voice; a sign that Percy has been crying. That alone makes Oliver disregard his statement and open the door. The room is dark, with only the light from the hallway bleeding through. Percy's sitting in the center of his bed with his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head resting against his knees. His cheeks are tear-stained and his eyes red and puffy. It's the first time that Oliver has ever seen him cry.

"Percy," he whispers softly. Percy makes no outward sign of hearing him, so he tries again. "Percy."

Raising his head, Percy looks at him without meeting his eyes. "I said go away," he growls. He drops his head back to his knees, and turns toward the window. It's not open, making it where Percy can't see anything. It's a technique to put as much distance as he can between himself and Oliver without moving.

Instead of allowing it, Oliver walks across the bedroom, missing the creaking boards, and takes a seat on the bed next to him. He goes to put his arm around Percy as he had always done in the past to comfort him, but Percy shies away from him. He drops his arm and starts to ramble, knowing that even though it looks like Percy isn't listening, he is. "I know that I can't understand –"

"Don't," Percy cuts in, anger evident in his voice. "Don't try to tell me that this is okay when it's far from it. Don't tell me that it isn't my fault. Just…_don't_." His voice falters on the last word as his anger just drains from his body and tears start to stream down his face again. "I hear enough of it from them," he says. And Oliver doesn't have to ask what he means by "them".

Oliver nods. "Okay," he whispers. His heart hurts at the sight of Percy in this much pain. He tries to wrap his arm around Percy once more, but Percy shies away again. He's never seen Percy this inconsolable before.

"Just leave me alone," Percy says, but his words are cracked. Another sob forces its way through his body, shaking him. "I just want to be left alone." And Oliver knows that Percy doesn't want him to see him so broken.

Shaking his head, Oliver wraps his arms around Percy. "I left you once, Perce. I won't leave you again," he whispers into Percy's flaming hair. He feels Percy try to fight against him, but eventually, he buries his face into Oliver's chest and just cries. Oliver is left just whispering meaningless words into Percy's hair.

**A/n – so many thanks to Paula who beta'd this for me!**


End file.
